


Education

by SississiS



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: Celliers未死的AU律师！Celliers/艳舞舞者！Yonoi大律师手把手教导下岗再就业人士如何面对人之常情。
Relationships: Jack Celliers/Captain Yonoi
Kudos: 13





	Education

玻璃杯折射明艳的彩虹灯光，香槟与之暧昧纠缠。Celliers左拥伏特加右抱威士忌，拒绝搭理客户邀请的陪酒女郎：“不是我的那杯茶。”

“好吧，”姑娘耸肩，“也许那是你的清酒。”

客户被这个漂亮的反击逗笑了，然而Celliers顺着她的视线着魔般直直越过DJ向舞台边走去。

淡青烟雾掩藏黑色眼睛，织金的暗红振袖和服挂在肩头水一样流泻，勾勒出紧身胸衣包覆的纤细腰身。Yonoi沉浸于尼古丁带来的虚无快感，全然没有为走近的Celliers分出一丝注意，直到光明如骄阳的金发席卷视野，显现玻璃般无机质感的异色瞳孔凑近。

又来？Yonoi随手弹烟灰，只当自己误入梦境。他轻声叹息，把廉价烟草的呛人烟气全呼在Celliers唇边：“您不给我一个吻吗？”

好啊，Captain。

他看见一个模糊的笑容。

穿越千亿梦境Celliers亲吻微微撅起的嘴唇，顺手搂过他横抱。Yonoi猛地认识到面前的人不是想入非非的酒鬼，而是法庭上意气风发的英国军官。于是他停止挣扎，把自己往Celliers怀里塞得更深，只露出渔网长袜包裹的脚踝和漆皮高跟鞋。

客户对律师怀中一袭金红露出了然笑容，正打算做个顺水人情，不料一直跟在Celliers身后的助理抢先和经理交涉成功。

Yonoi靠在Celliers胸口听他心脏激烈搏动，久违的安定感浮上心头。

Celliers滑开樱桃木窗板匆匆对司机交代几句又合上。手指一划，丝绸和服滑落肩头，勉强挽在Yonoi臂弯里，每一道褶皱都填满车内柔和的浅黄灯光。

“为什么不再和我说话？”Celliers脸颊滑过Yonoi肚腹，单手解开束腰的交叉绑带。Yonoi脊柱贴着座椅平躺，偏过头不看他，只顾指尖拈着烟猛抽。

“不妨向我忏悔……背叛天皇陛下弃绝家族荣光也在所不惜，执意将无果的恋情交付我。”Celliers吻过Yonoi大腿内侧裸露的柔滑肌肤，牙齿微微发力咬开一个吊袜带夹子，“毫无愧疚之情，嗯？”

融染Yonoi的眼线眼影的长长泪痕划过他的眼角，睫羽拉下眼帘。哽咽的声音和烟雾一起弥散于狭小的车内空间：“我选择信仰您，先生（Sir）。”

Celliers呼吸一滞。

“与我一同沉浮于情爱欲火吧。”

发动机开始运转，汽油蒸汽被火花塞引燃，温柔低哑的情话烧灼耳畔，Yonoi眼睛蒙上薄薄水光。

Celliers修长灵活的手指隔着布料按压Yonoi半勃的茎身，偶尔扫弄会阴。Yonoi咬着嘴唇抑止喉间的呻吟。Celliers撬动他的唇齿，勾住瑟缩的舌尖吮吸。被吻得近乎窒息的Yonoi脑子里全是含满笑意的蓝绿宝石，顺从本能大口喘息时声调缠绵而婉转。

“不许憋着，否则再吻你。”Celliers爱怜地啄吻Yonoi的锁骨，偶尔种了嫣红的印迹。细小的呜咽和窗外的霓虹向后迅速飞逝。“禁欲并非与贞洁和高尚死死捆绑。”Celliers终于让Yonoi摆脱黑色蕾丝内裤的纠缠，“谈论‘爱’时，别忘记‘做爱’。”他向Yonoi、被直白露骨语句惊吓的Yonoi眨眼，滑下座椅，张口含住恋人的性器。

Yonoi反射性夹紧的双腿又因脊椎神经忠实传达的快感分得更开。仅仅“Celliers为自己口交”的事实就快让他高潮射精——唇齿爱抚带来的欲潮、深喉袭击带来的情动还未纳入计算范围。他很怕，平躺的姿势导致Yonoi不能看见Celliers，尤其因多过的多巴胺堆积，不由自主向后仰伸展脖颈曲线的同时眼中只剩转瞬即逝的街景。Yonoi尝试向下体伸手，十指梳着Celliers打了发蜡的金发，这让他感觉心安。

主动触碰，很好。Celliers把Yonoi双腿架在肩头，双手抚慰线条优美的大腿。Yonoi被下身腾起的欲火灼烧得大汗淋漓，于是摸索着解束腰的交叉绑带。意料之外Celliers捉住他无措的手指逗弄交缠，诱发Yonoi又一波含含糊糊的呻吟。突然间Yonoi攥握Celliers死不松开，呼唤Celliers的声音里隐隐有哭腔。Celliers挑眉，含Yonoi更深。

高潮余韵使得Yonoi全身泛起粉红的诱人色泽。Celliers挨着Yonoi躺下掏出亚麻手帕，仔细清理Yonoi汗水糊花的眼睛。Yonoi胸部起伏仍未平息，而耳畔是Celliers的燥热呼吸：“无需克制，人对自己身体任何部位享有绝对的控制权。”皮带弄得他心烦意躁，他终于摸出润滑剂挤在指尖，看见Yonoi出水活鱼般贪婪地呼吸空气又改了主意，俯下身舔去纵横的泪水：“到此为止？”

“Please……not.”Yonoi环住恋人肩膀小声嘟囔，难为情地埋入Celliers怀抱。

指尖挟着冰凉的膏体在入口浅浅戳刺，陌生的快感迫使Yonoi腰身扭动追逐。Celliers指尖薄茧摩擦湿润的肠壁慢慢扩张，修剪整齐的指甲擦过一点，Yonoi瞬间瘫软怀中。甬道被插得柔柔软软，甚至开始主动纠缠。润滑剂形成透明泡沫簇拥的桃色穴口不住翕张。Celliers缓慢而坚定地进入，在Yonoi胸前落下细碎的安慰性亲吻。

“好奇怪……”Yonoi懵懂地迎合，指甲挠Celliers后背，“不要停……哈啊…”

“性爱，”Celliers狠狠冲撞，汗滴沿锋利的眉骨滑落，“乃是我等凡人直达天堂的法定途径。”他握住Yonoi小腿抬高，前所未有的快感如风暴席卷冲天，“作为爱情的附属品，它理当美妙绝伦，被享受和需求。”Yonoi瞬间有些走神，惩罚是非但没有缓解情热反而挑拨磨人的抽插，挂着泪花的睫毛簌簌扇动，委屈得泫然欲泣。“此刻欢愉务必用身体牢牢记住，”Celliers继续他的布道，“藉以对抗立于寒风呼啸的道德高地瑟瑟发抖所谓‘清流’的无聊说教。”

重力、撞击和Celliers毫不掩饰的气喘声按着Yonoi前后压动，真皮座椅吸附背脊皮肤不允逃离；轻薄的私密织物滑至脚踝摇摇欲落，汗水精液淫靡气息充塞呼吸；喘息呻吟填满唇舌，后穴吸吮交合的盈盈水声回荡耳畔；灼热坚实的体感搅弄神识，灯火辉煌的繁华都市于Yonoi高跟鞋亮黑漆皮鞋面投映情迷欲乱的艳丽流光。

汹涌高潮颠倒官能的刹那，他登上极乐云端。

Celliers扶他跨坐腿上，姿势变换带来的紧致和Yonoi因高潮而潮红的眼尾是最好的春药。浆硬的衬衫领硌得Yonoi倚靠Celliers脖颈的软软脸颊难受，所以他扒着Celliers肩头稍稍坐直身体，不料尖利警笛震动后车窗与Yonoi耳膜。

“看来我们超速了。” Yonoi欲仙欲死恍惚听见Celliers齿间蹦出一个一个被沉沦的欲望切分的音节，“文明社会啊。”

“前面的车你已超速，请靠左停下接受检查。重复……”

警灯骤然绽放熠熠华光，冷冽蓝光与警告意味的红光旋转灭明；警笛升调呼啸高唱圣歌，世俗的道德回响耳边无法摆脱。豪车陡然提速，惯性是Celliers进入更深的帮凶。推背感和腰腹耸动的禁忌情热一路飞驰，异瞳的清艳蓝绿、薄唇的锋利浅玫、发丝的明丽奶金、路灯的昏暗暖橘统统被欲火烧融锤炼，刃口是妩媚诱人的、云层间倾泻而下的甜美月光。

怀剑停在Yonoi胸膛一寸距离，路障拒绝放行。

司机应付例行盘问驾轻就熟，Celliers却故意描画Yonoi蝴蝶骨和脊柱，再扣住纤细的腰身不无恶质地以舌尖逗玩耳垂：“嘘……”

贪吃的肠壁绞紧，穴口慌忙收缩；意料之外的快感被这番动作源源不断泵至大脑，Yonoi一口咬在Celliers肩头。

引擎二度呼啸，甜腥的铁锈味与味蕾纠缠，又是Java春梦中的感觉。

情欲匕首扎透Yonoi，长达数十秒的欢愉和接近死亡的终焉感从无形的伤口汩汩流出。

Celliers投降，微凉的精液冲刷肠壁。

浊白精液顺着吻痕未褪的大腿内侧滴流，Yonoi一侧肩带滑脱，Celliers打算物归原位的小指勾起这条黑色塔夫绸带，受同色眼睛的蛊惑不得不改换主意。

Yonoi亲吻阳光般的眼睫，问他去哪。

“回家接受再教育。”律师又挑开一个搭扣。


End file.
